Mi preciosa casualidad
by PurplePaperPlanes
Summary: Eponine no tiene idea que esta haciendo pero sabe por quien lo hace, Marius. Sabe que nunca la amara como ella a el, también sabe que poco importa. Nadie nunca lo noto, nadie tampoco nunca la noto a ella, todos menos uno.
1. Chapter 1

Eponina:

El día comenzaba. Podía ser su último día, lo sabía perfectamente. Todos en Paris sabían que podía ser el último día. El ultimo día de esa represión, de esa miseria, de esa tristeza grabada en el aire. Pero también podía ser el último día de esos que trataban de cambiar el destino de todos.

Acelero el paso para no toparse con ninguna cara conocida aunque difícilmente podrían reconocerla vestida como un muchacho, tampoco había muchas personas que se tomaran el tiempo a fijarse en su cara, solo era una sombra rápida como tantas ahí.

Había algo en el aire, en esa mañana, en las personas alrededor. En su mayoría eran ojos temerosos. Eponine no entendía porque, cuando todos sabían lo que ocurriría, nadie intentaba detenerlo, nadie se detenía a salvar unas cuantas vidas. La de Marius, la de algunas personas que no tendrían nada que ver con la revuelta pero que inevitablemente saldrían dañados. La suya propia.

Busco entre la multitud a ese grupo especifico, ese grupo de estudiantes que querían cambiar el mundo alzándose entre disparos y frases patriotas y libertadoras. Busco primero a Marius.

Este estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en el suelo. Por un momento sintió como esa carta de Cosette parecía latir en su bolsillo. Trago saliva y respiro hondo. "Tranquila, esto no es nada, es solo cosa de intereses". Por un momento se sintió egoísta, queriendo apartar a Marius de Cosette con ese simple acto, pero aun le quedaban esperanzas, de que el la viera y se diera cuenta de que ella siempre estuvo ahí, de que abriera sus ojos y simplemente la viera.

Se encamino con torpeza hacia el, pero unos estudiantes le llamaron haciendo que lo perdiera de vista entre la multitud de gente que se agolpaba fuera del café Musain. Se resigno a esperarlo, ella no gustaba de entrar ahí, se sentía fuera de lugar además de observada. Había entrado unas tres veces máximo, una de ellas para avisar a Marius que lo llevaría a donde Cosette. Otra para darle el saludo de navidad.

Entro con tanta emoción que se olvido de donde estaba y simplemente corrió por los pasillos ruidosamente haciendo que los estudiantes se sorprendieran y miraran extrañados. Corrió donde Marius y estiro su mano con un regalo pequeño y penosamente envuelto. Un tintero para el y una sonrisa de esas verdaderas. El, agradecido le otorgo un abrazo y se disculpo por no tenerle un regalo a ella. Era lo menos que le importaba a Eponine, con su gratitud y el hecho de que cada vez que tuviese el tintero cerca el la recordase, bastaba. Salió de ahí con la misma emoción y con mejillas sonrosadas. Su emoción y alegría era tal que voló escaleras abajo y salto los últimos peldaños haciendo que enojar a la dueña, una mujer regordeta que la correteo hacia la salida regañándola en el camino.

De la tercera vez, estaba casi grabada a fuego en su memoria. No entro con una razón justificada tampoco porque la invitaron, solo se le antojo. Se dejo llevar por sus pies, pateo unas cuantas piedras y camino con la cabeza gacha. Cuando dejo de admirar el suelo se encontró frente al café, majestuoso en cierta forma y sombrío, un poco. No había nadie que le impidiera entrar, tampoco que la correteara afuera. Sabía perfectamente que Marius estaba allí con sus amigos. Sus siluetas se distinguían por la ventana que daba a la calle. Entro. Nadie se fijo en ella. Se dirigió hacia los escalones y asomo su cabeza para mirar. El grupo de estudiantes estaba allí, con botellas de vino y humo de pipas, unas cuantas pilas de papeles y libros. Ella se acurruco en el descanso de la escalera, solo a escuchar.

Los amigos estaban borrachos, definitivamente, ninguno hablaba con mucha coherencia y tampoco se toman en serio como normalmente hacían, se reían y mofaban de cualquier cosa. Todos, menos uno. Si, estaba un poco tomado, pero no por eso perdía esa gravedad y seriedad que hacia calmar a un revoltoso con su mera presencia. Se fijo en el, nunca lo había hecho antes, quizá de reojo pero nunca en profundidad.

Se fijo en sus facciones, un tanto duras y serias quizás por la costumbre o el papel que desempeñaba dentro del grupo, pero aun así eran suaves y armoniosas en conjunto. Su cabello era rizado y dorado, con un orden casi premeditado. Tenía los ojos azul claro, hielo, brillantes y cabizbajos. A simple vista se notaba que su cabeza iba a mil por hora, pensaba una y otra vez ¿en que? Era obvio.

De pronto alguien alzo la voz, era Marius.

"¡Amigos! ¡Al fin la he encontrado! Me ha dicho que me ama tanto como yo a ella ¿Quién diría que en la noche oscura algún pude ver ser cegado por tanta luz? Ni yo siquiera comprendo como a sucedido, como tan rápido, como tan profundo…Cosette. Solo he tocado su mano por un breve momento y así, tan solo así se ha tomado mi alma completa, como si mi vida estuviera albergada en su preciosa mano…"

Eponina sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas e inconscientemente llevo una mano a su pecho como queriendo detener la fuerza que se formo dentro de ella. Pero se sentía débil, muy débil casi indefensa y temerosa. Su cuerpo se encorvo y escondió su cara entre sus manos. No quería llorar, no debía por mucho que doliera. Se sentía tonta, estúpida, patética pero aun así sabia que haría lo que fuera por Marius, lo que fuera.

Levanto su cara con ojos vidriosos y tibios y se encontró con otros ojos, pero de hielo. La miraban fijamente casi gritando una pregunta. Quiso desviar la mirada pero no pudo, el hielo la había congelado. Pero el hielo de el parecía desconcertado y hasta preocupado. Ella en cambio estaba un poco avergonzada. Volvió a esconder la cara.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto. Eponina pestaño varias veces sin dar una respuesta. Abrió la boca pero nada salió. "¿Estas bien?" Volvió a preguntar. Negó con la cabeza. No, no estaba bien, nada estaba bien. "¿Puedo ayudarte?" Volvió a negar. Nadie podía ayudarle, nadie podía cambiar los sentimientos de alguien y ese era el problema. Nadie podía cambiar los sentimientos de Marius hacia Cosette. Y ella no podía arrancarse su amor a Marius. Ese era el problema y nadie podía ayudarla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchísimas disculpas por la demora. Ha pasado mas de un mes y he sido muy irresponsable en este ámbito., pero el colegio me absorbe mucho y con ello mi imaginación. Lo siento mucho nuevamente. Espero poder organizarme mejor dentro del tiempo y poder subir con regularidad. Mil gracias a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer. Espero cumplir con sus expectativas. Pienso comenzar algo nuevo. En cada capitulo pondré alguna canción con la que me haya inspirado como para darle un aire romántico a esto y para que le hallen un sentido a la historia en la canción :) (Porque de romántica no tengo mucho, pero si no es con palabras, es con melodía) Para este capitulo: "Samson" de Regina Spektor Link: /NckLhkQgY1U**

El grupo de gente comenzó a reunirse, sacando a Eponine de sus pensamientos. Busco a Marius nuevamente pero no le encontró. Dejo que sus pasos le condujeran siguiendo a la multitud. Muchos de ellos llevan unos pendones tricolores, otros banderas y los demás sus espíritus. Ella llevaba su sombra. Sus pies la llevaron al centro de la ciudad donde otra multitud enlutada aguardaba. El aire era frio y la hacia temblar de vez en cuando, se parecía un poco a la brisa marina pero le faltaba la sal. El cielo estaba nublado pero a veces se aparecía el sol de entre medio, como con miedo de salir. Eponine camino hasta un punto en que la multitud no la dejo avanzar mas, estaba apretada e incomoda pero era el mejor punto. Por fin había divisado a Marius justo al frente de ella. Le busco la mirada pero nunca acudió a ella. Dentro de ella había algo que le decía: "Marius, reconóceme, ahorrémonos esto, tu no quieres estar aquí, tampoco yo. No entiendo mucho de que a veces dices sobre esta revolución, me cuesta entenderlo, pero entiendo, entiendo que estas dolido, pero no es necesario, con morir no ganas nada, pierdes, pierdes, a mi no me afecta, soy fácil de olvidar, pero tu… tu la pierdes a ella." Con pensarlo sintió como su espíritu se retorcía, se retorcía ante el hecho que ya lo había entendido y ahora se daba la misión de tragarlo. "No quieres estar aquí, tampoco yo." Respiro profundamente, y lleno sus pulmones como dejando salir el odio que sentía y el dolor que la recorría. Cerró los ojos y aferro sus manos a la pañoleta roída y sucia que llevaba en el cuello, era suave y eso la tranquilizaba. No quería abrir los ojos, tenia miedo, aunque no lo aparentaba. Mantenía su cabeza gacha y miraba el suelo, movía su pie haciendo círculos y dejando entrar el barro por su zapato roto. Pensaba en que quizás no saldría de esta, pero estaba convencida de caería junto con Marius. Si, caería uno al lado del otro. A lo lejos y acercado por razón del viento, se oían el resonar de tambores, con un marcado compas y un ritmo de marcha. Eponine volvió a alzar los ojos. A unos tantos metros se acercaba una carroza fúnebre, con un ruido pesado y leve temblor. Al frente iban soldados, todos iguales, mismos uniformes, mismas serias expresiones, eran copias andantes. A Eponine no le importaban, tampoco sabia del que había muerto y ahora honoraban. No sabía mucho, pero eso tampoco le importaba.

La carroza paso floja y pesadamente frente a ella. La recorrió con los ojos, como tratando de encontrar algún indicio o una señal. No sabía como iba a comenzar la revolución. Solo sabía que iba a comenzar y nadie la detendría. Observo atenta. Las ruedas del carro quedaron marcadas en el barro, aplastando poco de pasto que osaba crecer en medio del la calle. Sintió lastima por el pasto. "crecer donde no corresponde, para ser olvidado" Pensó.

Levanto sus ojos al grito del muchacho rubio.

No sabia que hacia. Solo corrió porque vio correr a Marius. Un mar de personas, más de las que pensó haber visto, se alzo. De un momento a otro, un grupo de gente corrió con banderas en las manos, otros con los puños en alto. Lo busco a el, desesperada. Había perdido hasta su propia orientación.

Lo busco rápidamente entre la multitud. Marius estaba arriba de la carroza junto al otro. Ella solo lo conocía como el otro. Sintió que la cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Cómo llegaría hasta el? Corrió hacia un extremo de la carroza. Subir junto a el no podría, no sin que la descubrieran o se cayera, y con ello que la pisotearan. Solo poso una mano encima del carro, así no lo perdería y fijo su mirada en el. Lo admiraba desde abajo. Marius se veía tan fuerte, tan invencible, tan poderoso. La hacia sentir segura. La hacia sentir que esta revolución, pero sobre todo el, valía mas que la pena.

A la lejanía, escucho como se acercaban soldados montados. La carroza se detuvo de pronto y Marius parecía volver en si, luego de esa euforia temporal. Volviendo todos a la realidad y sus futuras consecuencias. Solo silencio. Ninguno de los dos bandos se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

"¡Fuego!" Grito el bando enemigo y con ello comenzó una verdadera revuelta. Todos corrían, eso era lo único que ella sabia. Algunos se tomaban el tiempo de gritar uno que otro insulto. Otros buscaban a otros. Ella se preocupaba de no perderlo de vista. Primer disparo.

Eponine detuvo en seco su carrera. Un disparo. Sintió como si alguien le apretara fuertemente el pecho. No, aun no. Busco a Marius. El ya no estaba encima de la carroza, tampoco ninguno de sus amigos. ¡Maldita sea!

"¡A las barricadas!" Era el otro que grito. Y un grupo, la gran mayoría le siguió. Eponine no sabia hacia donde correr.

Marius pasó a unos metros lejos de ella, montado a caballo con una bandera al hombro. Sonrió al verle. Y salió detrás de el.

Corrió hasta donde estaba el. No le importo el cansancio, ni siquiera lo había sentido. Al llegar cerca de Marius, este no le reconoció, le paso rápidamente una silla, a lo que ella quedo mirándolo confundida. Miro rápidamente a su alrededor y siguió a los demás. Lanzo la silla al montón de muebles, tablas y demás que se apilaba de a poco. Todos corrían, y ella corría con ellos, todos lanzaban y ella lanzaba, todos esperaban y ella también.

Cuando la revuelta de mesas, sillas, escalones, tablas y pianos termino, Eponine observo sin emitir sonido a los que ahora eran sus compañeros. Ninguno de ellos se movía, poco se notaba si respiraban, ninguno hablaba luego. Todos esperaran que el otro hablara. "Manténganse fuertes" y luego desapareció.

Eponine escucho en pequeños murmullos como alguien se ofrecía de voluntario y los demás le daban muestras de agradecimiento, pero uno de ellos, le miro con aire desconfiado y tiro unas palabras al aire que ella no entendió. El mismo se acerco a ella. "Aquí no se debería confiar en nadie. Digo, tu pellejo esta en juego." Se fijo en el.

Era un muchacho, de cabello revuelto oscuro y ojos verdes distraídos. Llevaba una botella en la mano y en la otra balanceaba una boina de color burdeo desteñido. "Y si no confías en nadie, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto ella. El muchacho tardo en responder, en lo que jugueteaba con la boina y miraba el cielo gris. "Digamos… ¿amigos?, si, amigos." Eponine hizo una mueca de extrañeza. ¿No que no confiaba en nadie? "¿Amigos?"

"Precisamente, amigos, si, o por no perderme la diversión, tómalo como quieras, son dos razones bastantes fuertes. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? Perdóname, pero la gran parte del tiempo estoy medio muerto o medio dormido, no te había visto antes."

"No hay problema" Respondió ella. No había respondido la primera pregunta. El muchacho se sentó a su lado y se acomodo lo más que pudo entre la pila de destrozos y el suelo. Ninguno de los dos hablo. Eponine agradeció que no recordara la pregunta hecha hace rato. La respuesta era demasiado obvia para si misma y le molestaba ser tan repetitiva. Observo a Marius desde su lugar, este se movía de un lado al otro, con la espalda encorvada y suspirando de vez en cuando, estaba impaciente. El otro, parecía mas tranquilo, aunque sus ojos detonaban un cierto nerviosismo infantil, como quien va ver algo por primera vez, algo de lo que antes le habían comentado y el se quería cerciorar con sus propios ojos. Tenia pinta de estatua, parecía tan seguro, tan fuerte, tan inmovible. Era cautivador, pero Eponine se pregunto si es que alguien le empujaba, se rompería en tantos trozos como se pudiera. Si, era una estatua parecía fuerte, respetable, hermoso y admirable. Para eso estaban las estatuas, para ser admirados. Y el lo era, pero aun así podría quebrarse.

Eponine pareció perderse en sus pensamientos durante largo tiempo. El cielo ya no era de un gris claro sino de un azul negruzco y no había estrellas. Salto levemente cuando alguien abrió lo que era la entrada a la barricada, dejando pasar a un hombre de edad no tan adulta, como para considerarle viejo. Le pareció sombrío.

"No atacaran hoy, esperaran a que comienzan a agotarse sus fuerzas amigos míos." El grupo de estudiantes se reunió alrededor de el. "¿esta seguro?" pregunto el otro. "lo esto…" El hombre no pudo terminar. "¡Mentiroso!" grito un pequeño niño encaramado en la punta de un monto de madera rota. "¡¿Gavroche?!" pensó fuertemente Eponine, para hacerlo creer a si misma. ¿Qué hacia su hermano pequeño aquí?

"¿Qué dices Gavroche?" pregunto un muchacho bien parecido al que estaba sentado junto a ella. "Este no es ningún voluntario, voluntario tu rey, este es inspector de policía. A ver, niégalo, ¿eh?" El hombre acusado pareció estremecerse. Movía rápidamente sus ojos de cara en cara, sin emitir sonido. "Vamos, inspector, preséntese "El hombre perdió compostura. "Soy inspector, si, vaya hallazgo." Al pronunciar la frase tres rifles le apuntaron casi de forma inmediata. "Disparen, mátenme, ¿Qué ganan? Nada, aun así todos ustedes mocosos terminaran muertos con su bandera en la mano." El hombre trato de liberarse de la prisión circular que le rodeaba abriéndose paso a empujones. El grupo que tenia alrededor lo redujo con problemas. "Déjenlo adentro" ordeno el otro. "después veremos que hacemos con el". El muchacho que estaba a su lado soltó una risa casi estrepitosa y un tanto forzada. "Te dije, ¿no ves? No hay que confiar en nadie." Y volvió a llevar la botella a su boca como tantas otras veces. "Grantaire, no ayudas así." Eponine levanto la vista y vio a Marius frente al muchacho que ahora tenia un nombre. Grantaire se levanto de su lugar balbuceando lo que parecían maldiciones sacudiéndose la mugre del suelo. Marius tomo su lugar. Ella sintió como el corazón parecía arrancarse de su pecho y sonrió al verlo cerca de ella. Su cabeza comenzó a procesar todo lo guardado en ella a toda velocidad, y la única respuesta fue la carta que tenia en el bolsillo. Respiro hondo. Y la saco de su bolsillo. "Adiós Marius." Y tiro de la manga de la camisa de el. El se fijo en ella. "¡¿Eponine?!" dijo demasiado fuerte Marius. Ella le hizo señas para que bajara la voz. "¿Estas loca? ¿Qué haces aquí? No ves que puedes salir herida o peor…" Marius no siguió con la frase mientras que su cara reflejaba profunda preocupación. Ella en cambio sintió que el mundo le pagaba lo que le debía. El se preocupaba por ella, el tenia miedo de que muriera. El la quería. "Le tengo esto" y le enseño la carta que tenia en la mano con una irónica sonrisa para la situación. "¿de...?" pregunto Marius. Ella asintió. Si, la carta era de Cosette. Se sintió olvidada nuevamente. Observo a Marius mientras leía, consternado y triste. La carta parecía haberlo dejado más parsimonioso de lo que ya estaba. Sus ojos iban y venían en las líneas escritas. Parecían perder la energía a cada palabra. Ella sabia lo que contenía. Bajo la carta cabizbajo y tomo un respiro cerrando sus ojos. La miro durante largo rato.

"¿Y?" se atrevió a preguntar ella. Marius negó con la cabeza. No se atrevió a decir nada más. De pronto todo comenzó revolucionarse. "¡Vienen! ¡No es ningún tipo de broma!" Grito alguien cuya voz parecía venir del techo. Eponine miro espantada a Marius. "No caeremos" le dijo y ella trato de respirar tranquila.

No sabia que pasaba, solo veía a los demás correr y pasarse armas entre ellos, otros se ponían en posición. Ella solo se preocupaba de Marius.

Escucho pasos retumbar en el suelo. Con ellos un sonido constante y pesado. Sintió que el miedo se engendraba en su estómago. Ella no sabía como ocupar un arma, sabia usar piernas y puños pero eso no podía con balas, menos balas de cañón. Recordó a su hermano y lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Escucho atenta, pero aun así su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Alzo sus ojos al cielo como buscando respuesta, y descubrió que era ya de día. El tiempo parecía correr de la mano con su miedo. Miro alrededor y todos estaban al igual que ella.

"¡Fuego!" grito el lado contrario, y junto con su grito llegaron balas destrozando lo que encontraba en su camino. Tan fuerte el grito, tan fuerte el impacto. Se sintió aturdida y mareada. Poco escuchaba y poco entendía lo que pasaba. "Marius ¡No!" Escucho la voz de Gavroche entre el estruendo. "Marius baja de ahí" escucho otra vez. Le busco entre la combinación de luces que jugaban en sus ojos. Le vio en la cima de la barricada, con una espada en la mano y tratando de defender su barricada por si mismo. Era valiente pero a la vez tan tonto. Noto que un soldado del otro lado se le acercaba con un rifle apuntándole a la cabeza. "¡Maldita sea, no!" grito internamente Eponine. No sabia que hacia pero corrió y subió como pudo la barricada, con una agilidad que pocas veces demostraba. Esquivo manos que la trataron de sujetar y esquivo balas de ambos lados. No sabia lo que hacia.

Llego a donde estaba el soldado con tanta rapidez que ella misma se sorprendió, pero no tenia tiempo para sorpresas. Aparto a Marius con fuerza y tomo con sus manos el rifle para quitarlo. Le quemo las manos pero pareció no sentirlo y desvió el disparo. Volvió a aturdirse. Sintió como Marius la apartaba esta vez a ella y golpeaba al soldado. Con la fuerza de Marius perdió el equilibrio y cayo a suelo fuertemente. El golpe se albergo en su espalda a lo que ella se retorció. Sintió como alguien la tomaba de los brazos y la arrastraba a otro sitio. Sentía en su hombro un fuerte dolor y el brazo muerto. No veía con claridad, todo estaba borroso. Su oído estaba mal, escuchaba a medias lo que pasaba, sentía disparos con un eco de fondo. Escuchaba nombres a gritos, gritos, más nombres, alertas y llantos. Quería taparse los oídos pero no sentía sus brazos, tampoco sentía bien su cuerpo, se sentía un bulto.

"¡Marius!" escucho alguien gritar. ¿Marius? ¿Qué pasaba con el? "Maldición" escuchó que decía aquel que la llevaba y sintió como el pecho de este se respiraba cada vez mas rápido. "Marius" balbuceo ella. No tuvo respuesta. Solo sentía como el que la cargaba corría y producía un rebote en ella. "Marius" volvió a balbucear. Nada. Sintió un dolor, no solo en su hombro, la recorría completamente, no tenia nada dentro, pero le dolía. El dolor de su hombro se agudizo. Ahora no sentía nada. No tenia nada. No le quedaba nada. Marius estaba muerto. No lo había podido salvar, pero a ella si. "Pero me siento morir, no quiero mas, tu no estas, yo no mas." Respiro pesadamente pero esta vez salió toda su miseria. Se sintió liviana. Se sintió volar. Habían caído ambos y para ella estaba bien. "Si no es aquí, será en otro lugar." Penso.


End file.
